


Туата де Дананн

by Katta_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Canon, Aphrodisiacs, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kinks, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Magic, Sidhe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Пламя небольшой спиртовки равномерно прогревало чашу со снадобьем. Звездная пыль, переливаясь, искрилась на поверхности, и первые пузырьки поднимались со дна, приглашая васильковые соцветия присоединиться. Тихо мурлыкая под нос, Магнус сверился со своими записями. Мерцающее зелье оставалось только перемешать три раза против часовой стрелки хрустальным черпаком и оставить настаиваться на пару суток.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	Туата де Дананн

**Author's Note:**

> Ruelle - The other side

_I don't want to know who we are without each other  
It's just too hard  
I don't want to leave here without you  
I don't want to lose part of me, will I recover?  
That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings_

Молочные, с красной прожилкой посередине лепестки асфоделя медленно крутились в прозрачной жидкости, подсвеченной рыжими лучами уходящего на отдых солнца.

Пламя небольшой спиртовки равномерно прогревало чашу со снадобьем. Звездная пыль, переливаясь, искрилась на поверхности, и первые пузырьки поднимались со дна, приглашая васильковые соцветия присоединиться.

Тихо мурлыкая под нос, Магнус сверился со своими записями. Мерцающее зелье оставалось только перемешать три раза против часовой стрелки хрустальным черпаком и оставить настаиваться на пару суток.

Этой ночью Алек был на дежурной вылазке, охотясь за очередными омерзительными демонами, и обещал появиться дома только к утру. Магнус медленно пролистал большую тетрадь, размышляя, чем еще магическим он мог бы скоротать время и уже собрался было открыть портал в знакомую лавку ингредиентов для снадобий, как входная дверь распахнулась.

— Магнус! — через порог переступил Джейс с еле державшимся на ногах Алеком.

— Что произошло? — Магнус тут же взмахнул руками, магией укладывая Алека на ближайшую кушетку, и, оказавшись рядом, послал энергию через ладони в его тело, проверяя степень повреждений.

— Демон пытался утащить примитивную девчонку в Гудзон, — начал рассказывать Джейс. — Алек ее отбил, а сам повис на краю крыши. Руна исцеления не помогает.

— Слишком много демонического яда, — ответил Магнус и влил еще больше магии, выправляя сломанные ребра. — Принеси из кладовой настойку на безоаре.

Кивнув, Джейс скрылся за дверью.

— Александр, я так люблю твое благородство, но так не люблю твои раны, — проворчал Магнус, сосредоточено собирая и вытягивая яд через рану на ключице, чтобы потом сжечь и выбросить.

Из кладовой донесся шум упавшей полки, звон разбитого стекла и отборный мат Джейса. Магнус закатил глаза и вытянул последнюю ядовитую нить.

— Это?! — вернувшийся Джейс, протянул склянку с латунного цвета жидкостью.

— Да. Давай сюда.

Выхватив исцеляющее зелье, Магнус оттянул челюсть Алека, придерживая за подбородок, и капнул три капли на язык. Затем, смочив пальцы, смазал раны, которые стали затягиваться с тихим шипением.

— Ин-фен? — спросил Джейс, и Магнус одарил его возмущенным взглядом.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду применять на Александре ин-фен?

— Да. Прости, — Джейс стушевался и с тревогой посмотрел на своего парабатай. — Как он?

— Все будет хорошо, — сменив гнев на милость, Магнус улыбнулся и ласково погладил Алека по щеке. — Ему нужно поспать, чтобы восстановиться. Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь.

— Я лучше вернусь в институт, успокою Иззи и сдам отчет.

— Тогда, пока-пока, — Магнус щелчком пальцев распахнул дверь и помахал ему рукой.

_Is it fair, or is it fate?  
No one knows  
The stars choose their lovers, save my soul  
It hurts just the same  
And I can't tear myself away_

— Давно встал? — Магнус появился в дверном проеме кладовой, когда Алек убирал в коробку последний крупный осколок разбитых склянок.

— Около девяти, наверное. Не мог заснуть и побоялся тебя разбудить.

— Брось. Мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь более интересным, чем сон, — мурлыкнул Магнус, подойдя ближе, и, засунув ладони под домашнюю футболку, огладил бока, прижимаясь животом к животу.

— Все еще за утренний секс? — Алек ухмыльнулся и, склонив голову, утянул его в поцелуй. Запустив пальцы в его встрепанные волосы, Магнус погладил ямку за ухом и, дождавшись сладкого «Мхм», отстранился.

— Сначала завтрак!

— Серьезно, Магнус?! — Алек скривился от разочарования.

— У тебя ведь выходной. Почему бы не растянуть удовольствие? — Магнус игриво поднял бровь и, щелкнув пальцами, которые заискрились голубым, призвал на мягкий ковер низенький стол и большие парчовые подушки.

— Обломщик…

— Зато романтично.

Понимая, что спорить не стоит, Алек опустился на пол, принимая условия игры, и сел по-турецки. Магнус же скорее лег, опираясь локтем на подушку, и изящно повел пальцами, наполняя чашки ароматным кофе, заодно поливая пышные блинчики медом.

Их кошки-мышки всегда заканчивались одинаково. Наплевав на проигрыш, Алек впечатывал его в стену, колонну, подлокотник дивана, хватал за грудки и толкал в сторону спальни. И Магнус этого только и ждал, открывая портал в свой лофт, если они были не дома.

Залюбовавшись, Алек сглотнул, борясь с желанием вылизать его запястья, ладони, а следом и всего целиком, кусая у основания шеи и лаская пальцами спину вдоль позвоночника, пока не проявятся кошачьи глаза с вертикальными черточками, которые красили Магнуса лучше любой подводки, дизайнерской одежды и тысячи всяких, несомненно ювелирных побрякушек.

— Видимо, ты очень голоден после вчерашнего нападения, дорогой. Поешь, — голос Магнуса вернул в реальность, и в заботливой улыбке звучала игривость.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Есть хочется неимоверно! — протянул Алек, притворно позевывая, и в мгновение ока оказался с другой стороны стола, толкая Магнуса в плечи и распахивая полы шелкового халата.

Проникнув языком в его рот, он прильнул к нему всем телом, и Магнус ответил, больно прикусывая губу и притираясь твердеющим пахом о бедро.

— Александр…

Имя отдалось иголочками где-то между лопаток, и Алек принялся медленно целовать шею любимого мага, прихватывая зубами кожу на остром кадыке. Магнус громко застонал, и вокруг них вспыхнули золотые искры. Оторвавшись, Алек взглянул в его глаза, которые стали кошачьими.

Тело напряглось как струна, Алек повернул голову в сторону, чтобы перевести дух, и увидел, что под кресло закатился один из фиалов.

Проследив его взгляд, Магнус положил руку на его щеку и повернул к себе.

— Оставь.

— Потом забудем, — Алек вытянул руку, немного сполз на пол и, нащупав фиал, выпрямился, седлая бедра Магнуса.

— Что это?

Хрустальная жидкость начала переливаться цветами радуги и ответила теплом.

— Оставь, — повторил Магнус просьбу, нетерпеливо поглаживая его торс. — Лучше иди ко мне.

Но Алек был слишком упрям по натуре: легкая крышечка щелкнула под его большим пальцем. В нос ударили корица и ваниль, да так, что на миг закружилась голова.

— Это слезы Бранвин, — предостерегающие сказал Магнус.

— Тот самый афродизиак фей, который может превращать людей в Туатов? — спросил Алек, завороженно глядя на радужное вещество.

— Александр, прошу тебя, осторожно. Оно очень опасное.

— Для примитивных, но не для нас, верно?

— Алек, не нужно… — Магнус заметно напрягся.

— Но почему?

— Да, оно дарует высшее наслаждение, но я люблю тебя, а не того, кем можешь стать под действием этого эликсира. Пусть даже Туатом.

— Неужели ты никогда не пробовал? — Алек захлопнул крышку и переложил фиал из одной руки в другую. — И даже не хотел попробовать?

— Конечно, хотел. Секс не тел, а древних энергий… ты же знаешь, как я охоч до магических экспериментов. Но я никогда не был с кем, с кем мог бы настолько отпустить себя, чтобы сбросить не только одежду, но и физическую оболочку.

Алек внимательно на него посмотрел, и Магнус понял, что поставил себе этими словами шах и мат. Хотя, к дьяволу! Он сам этого хотел. И Алек прочел это в его глазах.

Нервно закусив губу, Алек снова щелкнул крышкой.

Первая капля, упавшая на грудь Магнуса, заставила того взвыть от огня, прокатившегося по телу. Он сильно вцепился пальцами в бедра Алека, чувствуя, будто вместо спинного мозга в нем калится железо.

— Алек… — с трудом найдя воздух, хрипнул он, сам не зная, о чем просит: то ли остановиться, то ли продолжить. Сердце стучало в ушах и, когда на грудь упали вторая и третья капли, оно будто вовсе перестало биться.

Магнус смотрел на Алека через золотую дымку и только несколько судорожных вдохов спустя смог понять, что это отсвет его загоревшейся золотом кожи мешал видеть любимого, который в этот момент опрокидывал себе на макушку остатки зелья.

— Алек, нет! — закричал Магнус, но было уже поздно.

Древнее волшебство, древнее самого человечества, пронзило тело Алека. Лучи вспыхнули из сердца и, просвечивая насквозь стены, устремились наружу, к природе, туда, где им было самое место.

Алек наклонился, и он увидел, что зелено-карие радужки разделились на три кольца: у суженного зрачка шел обод из червонного золота, следом — медь, и третий круг, медово-карий, довершал божественно великолепие. Магнус моргнул, улавливая какое-то движение и, благоговейно приблизившись, понял, что в крайней радужке падали, кружась, осенние листья.

— О, боже… — глухо выдохнул Магнус.

— Да… — Алек, похоже, пребывал в состоянии транса.

Двинув бедрами, он проехался по члену Магнуса и гортанно застонал, откидывая голову назад. Черные руны загорелись белым, а сама кожа стала серебряно-лунной.

Магнус приподнялся, опираясь одной рукой позади своей спины, другой притянул Алека за шею и поцеловал. Пальцы, зарывшиеся в волосы, стали скользкими от эликсира, и золото его кожи разгорелось сильнее.

Желание, грубое, глубокое и древнее захватило его.

Алек оказался под ним, ударяясь затылком о паркет, но никто из них этого не заметил.

Стянув с друг друга одежду, они прильнули голыми телами и начали лихорадочную борьбу за поцелуи, укусы и ласки.

Заканчивалось дыхание, и начиналась агония от кислородного голодания, но в миг, когда легкие пронзало болью, они вновь находили губы друг друга и делали вдох.

— Магнус, Магнус, я люблю тебя, — исступленно шептал Алек, приподнимая бедра и сжимая его коленями.

Как легко потерять контроль с Алеком, Магнус знал и раньше, но сейчас его магия стала совершенно необузданной. Она хлестала через край, колола, рвалась и бесновалась, пытаясь взорваться.

Свечение, шедшее от Алека, становилось интенсивнее. Листья вихрились в его крайних радужках, а руны выглядели раскаленными добела.

— Магнус… — он облизал пересохшие от стонов губы, задевая край зубов, и их пальцы переплелись, создавая мощный выброс энергии.

Телесные оболочки постепенно истлевали, превращаясь в метафизические.

Остатками сознания, Магнус собрал по крупицам волю и щелкнул пальцами, чтобы меж ягодиц Алека стало влажно. Член уперся в растянутое кольцо, и он плавно вошел в него, толчок за толчком, по основание.

Высвободившаяся в этот момент магия золотыми гибкими нитями ударила в Алека и отпрянула, заплетаясь в сферу вокруг них.

Алек притянул Магнуса к себе, и, как только их губы вновь встретились, точно такие же нити, но серебряного цвета, вырвались из его тела.

Обоюдный крик разрушил стены. Буквально.

_Did we ever see it coming?  
Will we ever let it go?_

Они оказались посреди пшеничного поля. Колосья качались на сильном ветру у голов в такт движениям. Верх — и метелки кренились вправо. Вниз — и они вновь распрямлялись.

Ветер постепенно наращивал силу, превращаясь в ураган. По небосводу бежали несколько солнц, погружая поле во тьму и снова даруя свет. Листья кружили в радужках Алека, который стонал, хватаясь за плечи Магнуса, искал его губ и выгибался.

Их свечения смешивались, глаза горели в тон друг другу. Алек почувствовал, что тело Магнуса окончательно перестало быть плотным и жилистые мышцы пропали под его руками.

Он поднял свою ладонь и увидел, как исчезают его кожа, мышцы и кости, становясь голой энергией, коя была нужна древнему ритуалу.

Две сферы, лунная и солнечная, совмещались, рождая в своем центре пылающее ядро.

— Александр, — голос Магнуса прошелестел по пшеничным колосьям.

— Магнус… — закапал теплый дождь.

Сгусток энергии в центре ставшей единой сферы стал ярче.

— Ангелы… — шепнул Алек, услышав неземной звук.

— Нет… это… — Магнус выдохнул. — Это Земля.

Она приняла их и их сущность, ставшую одной на двоих.

И без того неустойчивый мир разлетелся даже не крошками. Пылью. Вихрившийся торнадо выскочил на волю, более не сдерживаемый, и по полям пронеслась мощь магической энергии.

А потом все замерло.

Они вновь оказались на полу своей гостиной, и только судорожные вдохи и мокрая от пота кожа убеждали, что это не было грезой. Руны Алека все еще горели белым, хоть и потускневшим светом, а кожа Магнуса отливала золотом.

— Ты в порядке? — Магнус рухнул на бок, продолжая держать Алека за руку. Тело нещадно ломило после выброса магии.

— Да, — тот лежал, тяжело дыша, но улыбался.

— Это было…

— Сумасбродно. Я знаю. Как можно обращаться так с эликсирами фей.

Алек говорил серьезно, но Магнус все же слышал нотки озорства в его голосе.

Свечение медленно сходило с их кожи, зато усталость все сильнее и сильнее заполняла тела.

Закрыв глаза, Алек помог Магнусу устроиться у себя на груди и заснул.

_We are buried in broken dreams  
We are knee-deep without a plea  
I don't want to know what it's like to live without you  
Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

— Просыпайся, симпатяга. Уже вечер, — Магнус осторожно убрал прядь волос с его лба и погладил щеку.

Положив свою руку поверх его, Алек слабо улыбнулся.

— Ага…

— Давай, поднимайся. Семь вечера.

Город за окном заволакивали сумерки.

— Ладно, все, — Алек подавил зевок и распахнул глаза.

Магнус взглянул в них и замер, пораженный.

— Что-то не так? — Алек приподнялся, не понимая.

— Твои глаза. Они все еще трехцветные.

Резко сев, он сбросил одеяло и, оглядев свое тело, охнул — руны остались белыми.

— Что произошло?

Магнус, хмурясь, взял его за руку и послал магию. Она легко проникла в тело, и кожа засияла светом луны. Пораженный, Магнус стиснул его ладонь.

— Алек, ты Туат. Ты бессмертный.


End file.
